


The Twins

by EvelynAnnePeters



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birth, Dragon Hybrids, Dragon winged people, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mpreg, kings and consorts, special crystals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynAnnePeters/pseuds/EvelynAnnePeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack starts reading a book he found next to the bed. It speaks of a way a male can reproduce if he is seasonal Mage, it said: on the solstice or equinox of their season the submisive male can ask the dominant male to have sex. This only works if they truly love each other. They must say the following at midnight and as they cum "I love you with all my heart" and they must mean it. And by the opposite solstice or equinox the baby will be born.</p><p>Jack asks Pitch if they can try, and after a little bit of begging Pitch agreed. They try and Jack ends up pregnant with twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adelaide_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse all Grammer, punctuation, and spelling mistakes.
> 
> If you haven't read Adelaide_Rains The Heavy Weight Of Duty, I suggest you read it before the next chapter.
> 
> () for dreams and * for thoughts

Jack sat in bed smiling softly, he had just found out that he was actually pregnant. Pitch was asleep next to him. When Jack told Pitch, he started fretting about him even more. Amber was excited to sew some cute dresses if it would be a girl and tunics if it was a boy. Jack didn't know how he would give birth, but he decided to worry about that later. Jack yawned, it had been a long day, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Jack awoke to rustling beside him  
"Pitch?" Jack whispered, opening his eyes, sure enough Pitch was getting up, he turned around hearing Jack whisper his name  
"You should go back to sleep, sorry if I woke you" Pitch said, Jack wanted to argue, but was to tired to respond. Jack nodded, and turned over to let sleep claim him.

Opening his eyes for the second time that day. Jack sat up slowly, he was hoping Pitch was there, but to Jack's dismay he wasn't. He saw Amber sitting in a chair sewing a litte dress colored icy blue with silver embroidery. She looked up from her sewing for a second and saw that I was awake  
"Hello Jack" she greeted  
"Hi Amber" Jack replied with a smile  
"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, worry was sounding clear in her voice  
"I'm fine Amber" Jack assured his worrying friend  
"You've been asleep for 3 days" Amber told Jack. His eyes went wide  
"T..Three days?" Jack questioned  
"Yes. The king didn't leave your side until a few minutes before you woke." Amber said. Jack was confused how can he sleep for three days. *I wonder if there is something in that book* He wonders.

The door opens and Pitch steps inside. When he sees Jack awake, Pitch dismissed Amber and rushed to Jack  
"Jack!" He exclaimed, joy in his tone.  
"How do you feel" Pitch asked Jack, taking his hand  
"I feel fine Pitch" Jack assured  
"I'm still calling for a healer" Pitch said. Jacks eyes got a Weiss faint glow and he froze. The last thing he heard was Pitch calling his name

(All Jack could see for a minute was darkness then a girl slowly started to appear. She had; blood colored eyes, dark red hair, deathly pale skin, and purple lips.  
"Hello Jack, I've been waiting a very long time to meet you" She spoke  
"Who are you?" Jack asked, trying to keep fear at bay. The girl chuckled before walking around him  
"Name's Twyla" Twyla answered, stopping in front of Jack. "You have one month until Hollow comes" She said, Jack looked confused "Who?" He asked "She's the ruler of the supernatural realm" Twyla explained then continued "When she comes you will make a ice crystal shapes like a heart, bring it to the ball and she'll tell what to do then" Twyla said "But wh-" Jack started "Good bye Jack" Twyla interrupted before fading out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm changing somethings with the pregnancy since Jack is a male so please don't say that I did something wrong, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's eyes snapped open, his vision was blurred  
"Jack, are you okay?" Pitch's voice sounded from somewhere to his left. He turned towards Pitch's voice. Jack's vision started to clear  
"I..I think so" Jack stutters out, shocked at what happened  
"What happened?" Pitch asked  
"I...I don't remember" Jack said, trying to remember what had just happened. Suddenly he remembered.  
"Tell anyone and they'll die" Twyla's voice said in his head.  
A knock sounded, Pitch stood up to answer it, a woman Jack hasn't seen before stepped in; her black hair that was put up in a bun, she had grey skin so she was a highborn, she had green eyes and was very proper and queen like. She had on a purple-blue dress with matching shoes. She gave Pitch a quick hug. Even though it was quick it still made jealousy start in Jack's stomach. Next a younger girl walked in, black hair in a braid, grey skin, but she had brown eyes. She was wearing a simple silver dress with gold lining and matching shoes. Pitch turned to Jack and smiled  
"Jack this is my sister Elisabeth and her daughter Margaret" Pitch announced. *Just a family hug then*  
"Hello, nice to meet you" Jack greeted.  
"Nice to meet you Jack" Elisabeth said with a smile  
"Elisabeth is one of the very best healers around, she should be able to help with our child" Pitch said.

"Jack there is this ball that we host on All Hollows Eve, that's in one month. And Amber will come talk to you about what outfit to wear for the ball." Pitch said to Jack the next morning  
"Okay" Jack said, he have Pitch a quick kiss before Pitch left for a meeting.  
Amber came a few minutes later and showed Jack a few different choices then she had to go ask Seraphina some things. After Amber left a purple-blue mist floated in  
"Hello again Jack" a familiar voice called, Twyla's


End file.
